Danni and Applejack
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: These are one-shots about my characters from the story Ferb's Goodbye. Hope you like it.
1. Danni: Hats and Bows

**You know Ferb's Goodbye? Well, I'm hoping this one-shot series will get me out of my writer's block so I can finish it. In the meantime, I'll be working on this and Phineas and Ferb: The Lion King.**

**So, anyways, this one-shot series revolves around Applejack and Danni Alexandria. Some will take place in the past, some will be in the future, and some will be spoilers for other stories. In the meantime, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**P/F/P/F/P/F**

**Danni Story 1#: Hats and Bows**

I was a Spark when I met Isabella. We both were in the same troop, you see. I had shorter hair back then, and wore a single orange dress. I still had my father's cow-boy hat. The hat that I would never part from. It was actually because of this hat that we met.

"HEY! Give that back!"

"Yeah, let me think about it-no!"

A big, over-weight bully with a slight lisp held my hat high in the air, away from my grasp. What he was doing at my troop, I had no idea. Probably bored, I guess. But one thing was for sure: no one messed with my hat. No. One. I was about to tear this fella's neck off when another girl, a girl with raven black hair, walked over. She had a pink dress, and on her head was a pink bow. By the looks of things, she wasn't happy.

"Buford! Give that girl back her hat now," She yelled at the boy.

Buford? What kind of name is Buford? Maybe it was French?

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, girly?"

The girl gritted her teeth and growled. My eyes widened at what happened next. For someone who wore the color pink, she kicked butt.

.

.

.

The next thing I knew, the two of us were in time-out, beaten and bruised from the fight. Okay, so maybe I joined in the fight. He was about to make an unfair attack from behind! What was I suppose to do? Well, at least he ran home crying his eyes out. That was worth it. Especially since I got my hat back in one peice. I across the table we sat on to the girl with a grin; some of my teeth were knocked clean off from the fight.

"Hey," I said, "Thanks for helpin' me back there."

"No problem," the girl said. Some of her teeth are gone too, and I think she got a black eye, "As a Spark, I must look out for my fellow troop."

"Wow, for someone who wears pink, you've got guts."

"No guts, no glory."

"I hear ya," I extended an open palm to the girl, "Name's Danielle. Friends call me Danni."

"I'm Isabella," the girl said shaking my hand with a smile on her face, "It's nice to meet you Danni."

"Nice to meet you too, Isabella."

.

.

.

"BUFORD! Give that back!" Isabella growled.

Buford was holding Isabella's pink bow in the air above her. As Buford laughed, Isabella was tempted to beat him to a pulp. The situation practically filled me with nostalgia. I walked over to the bully with the same glare Isabella had those years ago.

Now it was time to return the favor.

"HEY! Ya'll gonna listen to the girl or what?"

Buford turned to me with a smirk. Obviously he didn't learn his lesson from last time.

"Make me, Cow-girl!"

I smirked. Isabella's eyes widened.

.

.

.

Once again, Buford ran back home. Although he was screaming as apposed to crying his eyes off, I felt a sense of pride reliving that moment again. Me and Isabella were a complete mess. We were in pain, but we still laughed. Ah, nostalgia. What sweet bliss. I handed my dear friend her bow, and she handed me my hat. I looked surprised for a moment, and felt the top of my head. It must've fallen off during the brawl. I smiled as we exchanged head-gear.

"Thanks, Isabella," Danni said.

Isabella looked confused. "I should be thanking you," she said, "You got my bow back for me."

"No," I went on, "Thanks for being my friend for all these years. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Isabella gave me a smile. "Right back at'cha, Dan. Right back at'cha."

In the end, even though my hat means alot to me, Isabella, my one true friend, meant alot more.

**A/N:**

**And that is how Danni met Isabella. The scene where Danni returns the favor takes place a bit after Ferb's Goodbye. Applejack was probably on another mission with Perry during the time.**

**Anyways, next story will be about Applejack. I warn you, it's gonna be pretty sad. Just saying.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw; constructive critisism is advised. :3**

**GTS is out. PEACE!**


	2. Applejack: Mother's Day

**Well, here it is. The next story. Hope ya like it.**

**P/F/P/F/P/F**

**Applejack Story 1#: Mother's Day**

I was the last of my siblings. The rest, died from winter or were captured by humans and sold. I never knew them enough, though. All I cared about was my mother. I didn't care that everyone my age mocked me for hiding behind my mother when I was scared, or went to her when I needed comfort. I loved her, and as stubborn as I was, she loved me.

That night changed my life forever. The night where...

Me, my mother, and the goats with us began eating the grass on a clear plain. The dew on the grass made it taste perfect. It makes me drool just remembering it. But as I ate, I heard a rustling noise. I looked behind me, and remembered the forest that was there, a few miles behind us. I looked up to my mother, who had also heard the noise. She wore a sun-flower on her head, which would never die. I never knew why. The other goats were also aware of the noise. I looked back to the forest, and noticed several blood-shot eyes peering through. The sounds of snarls were heard. Hungry, spine-trembling, snarls.

The goats around me began to run, while my mother began pushing me away from the scene. I didn't understand at the time. I was too young. I had never seen those eyes before. And I had certainly never seen a wolf before, much less a pack.

The large pack of wolves began chasing down the goats, including my mother and I. We ran as if our lives depended on it. And unbeknownst to me, they did. One of the wolves pounced at one of my mother's friends. It got her by the neck. I froze as I stared at the corpse.

I didn't know about wolves, but I knew a dead goat when I saw one. I quickly turned to see three other goats ready to pounce. It was then that I noticed that they wanted to kill me next. I wanted to run, but my legs were paralyzed with fear. One of the wolves leaped out at me as I stared in horror. But instead of meeting death face-to-face, my mother tackled into the wolf, rage filling her eyes. She turned to me and commanded that I run. I did as I was told not knowing what would happen to her.

Many goats were killed and eaten that day, but many of us escaped. I felt a sense of joy over the fact that I was going to live another day. But then, I noticed something was missing...where was my mother? While the other goats were resting from the run, I snuck back to the feild. One of the goats, a male one, began following me frantically, as if hiding something from me. I didn't care. I just wanted to see my mother.

When I got to the field, I saw stains of blood everywhere. Some of the corpses of the goats were left behind; others were taken away by the wolves. But what caught my attention was the once beautiful sunflower that was atop my mother's head, now crushed and covered in blood...her blood. I looked at the flower and picked it up delicately, my hooves trembling. I began to whimper as the goat that followed me sighed sorrowfully.

"...I'm sorry," was all he could say before I put the flower in my fur and ran, not looking back. I would make those wolves pay for what they've done. But as I looked all over the forest, seeking vengence, I saw that they were already gone. I fell to the ground, crying. Worst of all, this time, my mother wasn't there to comfort me, nor would she ever comfort me again.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it. :3**


End file.
